los furros digo Los Xeno en Eostia
by kenallo25
Summary: La kaioshin del tiempo, Chronoa, está viendo las dimensiones que por accidente, dimensiones que creó Demigra en la última batalla en la que Son Gokú y Vegeta estarán encargado de evitar un terrible destinos para las mujeres de ese continente llamado Eostia por ese terrible lider llamado Volt... no encontré el nombre de alicia, estará con Vegeta como tambien las monjas y otras...
1. Chapter 1

NDA: Me aburrí de esperar, bueno quiero cumplir con este conjunto de tres minishot de 3000 palabras o más, porque los primeros dos será de acuerdo a la perspectiva de los dos personajes, la primera por Gokú y la otra por Vegeta, el tercer para la su… ya saben lo que pasará ahí esas chicas no pierden el tiempo así que a empezar…

"La llegada, el salvador de las Elfas Oscuras"

Toki City, el lugar en donde personas llamados los patrulleros del tiempo se encargan de velar por el equilibrio de infinitas dimensiones y tiempos posibles expuesto a misiones peligrosas con el fin de mantener la paz y el equilibrio a los espacios temporales en la que consiste un universo, dentro de la ciudad de Toki, en el nido del tiempo, se encuentra un ave volando en los alrededores del gran reloj de Arena de apariencia de una especie de ave con tez roja y plumaje blanco en su interior, mientras que en el exterior muestra unas alas y plumas amarillas. Además, posee una larga y espesa barba que supera su tamaño de cuerpo, y una cola medianamente pequeña aparece por detrás, si estamos hablando de TokiToki, esa ave cuya habilidad de controlar el tiempo a su antojo, pero dejando eso de lado, dentro del nido del tiempo, nos encontramos con una silueta que aparenta ser una joven de unos treces años, cuya apariencia posee una tez color malva, orejas puntiagudas y utilizando unos Pothala. Su cabello es de tamaño medio llegando por debajo del cuello y es de color rosa salmón. Posee una camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto, de color gris pizarra oscuro, por encima, un traje típico de los Kaio-shin, de color rosado con mangas blancas, un pañuelo amarillo pastel que cubre su cintura, unos pantalones morados, y unas botas blancas de taco alto, estamos hablando de la kaioshin del tiempo y líder de los patrulleros del tiempo, Chronoa.

La Kaioshin está mirando cómo fluye el tiempo en cada dimensión de forma normal como también las dimensiones que se agregaron después de la invasión de Demigra junto a los demás Makaioshin en la que reclutó a los dos guerreros más poderoso de las líneas temporales, pero un día está haciendo su rutina diaria al ver que está todo ok en las líneas temporales, pero por curiosidad, empezó a ver las demás líneas dimensionales que fueron insertado en el nido del tiempo y las dimensiones, cosa que lo agregó después de aquellas batalla contra el Dios demonio Demigra.

-"mmmm, veamos, acá hay una dimensión muy repetitiva en la que hay tres facciones, pero me gusta en la que Son Gokú es líder de un clan de Youkai y el otro es líder de un clan de Leones"- decía la Kaioshin del tiempo mirando esas dimensiones.

-"Aquí hay magos en un lugar llamado Earthland, como también aquí hay personas que usan armaduras de metal con ese poder llamado Cosmos"- decía para sí misma Chronoa.

-"mmmmm, aquí hay esos tipos buenos para nada llamado Limiter que las chicas llamadas pandoras tienen el peso de proteger ese mundo de los llamado Nova"- decía la Kaioshin mirando ese pergamino, pero lo cerró para abrir uno, lo vio, la primera reacción al ser del sexo femenino es enojo, pena por lo que está pasando en ese mundo, cuyo continente se llama Eostia dividido en reinos en la que humanos y Elfos están peleando por sus Tierras, pero una facción se levantó que se hacían llamar Kuroinu compuesto por mercenarios, ogros, duendes, personas que quieren poder, riquezas y lo peor de todo, la castidad de las mujeres a costa de destrucción para los hombre que se oponen a los ideales del líder de Kuroinu, cuyo nombre es Vault, la cabeza de esta masacre, los mataban sin piedad algunas mientras que a las mujeres que son Elfas y humanas por igual serían algo que es peor que la muerte, ser esclavas sexuales de esos asquerosos y malnacidos personas de la facción Kuroinu.

-"Malditos, ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer eso?"- decía enojada la Kaioshin que apretaba sus puños y lágrimas Salían de sus al ver el deplorable estados de esas mujeres que son esclavas sexuales hasta morir de esos depravados mentales llamado Kuroinu.

-"Creo que romperé la regla por el bien de ellas"- fue lo que dijo Chronoa decidida que pensó en dos personas que merecen esa misión de ser los salvadores de ese mundo ya que salvaron las dimensiones de las manos de Demigra, Towa, Mira y por último, Fu con su saiyajin malvado Kamba, fue una misión difícil y casi perdieron la vida contra ese mosntruo, pero las cosas salieron bien al final, entonces la Kaioshin llamó a los dos guerreros de la raza los saiyajin, Son Gokú y Vegeta.

EN EL CAMPO DE SIMULACIÓN DE TOKI CITY… o Sea, Habitación del tiempo…

-"Haaaaa"- el saiyajin Son Gokú está dando todo de si con la trasformación del SSJ4, intercambiando golpes y patadas contra su Rival, Vegeta, el príncipes de los saiyajin que también está en su máximo poder, el SSJ4.

-"Te derrotaré, Kakarotto"- decía Vegeta con una sonrisa que le propino una patada en el estómago a su rival que lo hizo botar saliva de su boca, pero el saiyajin Gokú no se quedó atrás, sino que le dio un derechazo con su puño en toda la cara al príncipe que ambos cayeron en picada al suelo por los golpes recibido.

-"Jajajajaja, nada mal, Vegeta"- dijo con una sonrisa confiada, Gokú poniéndose de pie para estar en pose de pelea al igual que Vegeta cuando pelearon por primera vez.

-"Lo mismo digo"- sonrió Vegeta para que ambos salieran volando a toda velocidad para intercambiar golpes a una velocidad monstruosa, y cuando estaban para dar un golpe a plena potencia cosa que si pasó, sus puños fueron acertados en sus respectivas mejillas que ambos cayeron al suelo casi fuera de combate volviendo a su estado base cansados, dando a entender que la pelea fue un empate.

-"Son Gokú, Vegeta, ¿me escuchan?"- fue la voz de Chronoa en la mente de los dos saiyajin.

-"Fuerte y claro"- decía un cansado Gokú en el suelo que Vegeta asintió, la kaioshin negó con la cabeza de lo bruto que se ponen cuando pelean en la habitación del tiempo.

-"Vengan al nido del tiempo inmediatamente, les daré de comer si quieren"- con esas palabras, Chronoa dejó de hablar.

-"Al parecer se le notaba algo enojada a la kaioshin, ¿verdad Vegeta?"- dijo Gokú poniéndose de pie estando sin su parte de arriba de su dogi de pelea en la que el príncipe…

-"Hmpp, esa mujer no deja de fastidiar"- fueron las palabras de Vegeta poniéndose de pie para luego ambos salir de la habitación del tiempo.

NIDO DEL TIEMPO… AL RATO DESPUÉS…

Ambos saiyajin están comiendo como bestia la gran comida que les dio la Kaioshin que ella ya se acostumbró a la forma de comer de esos dos.

-"Fiuuuuuuu, qué rica la comida"- exclamó feliz Gokú ya su dogi reparado al igual que el de Vegeta después de un arduo entrenamiento que hacen esos dos, pasado el rato del banquete, miraron a una kaioshin seria y molesta.

-"Ahora que ya comieron, les tengo una misión"- el saiyajin Son Gokú al oír y ver la seriedad de la kaioshin del tiempo, dejó de lado sus payasadas que Vegeta miró con su misma expresión.

-"¿qué tipo de misión?"- preguntó el príncipe de los saiyajin de brazos cruzados que su rival/amigo Son Gokú escuchó atentamente a las palabras que iba a decir la kaioshin.

-"Vi las líneas temporales nuevas después de la batalla contra Demigra, las demás todo bien pero, una es la que me llamó la atención"- fue la revelación de Chronoa para luego seguir con la historia.

-"En esa dimensión, en un continente llamado Eostia está dividido por reinos o países tanto de humanos como la raza de los Elfos, pero eso no es lo peor de todo, sino que una facción compuestos por hombres, Ogros, Duendes liderados por un tal Vault quiere conquistar ese continentes destrozando a todo hombre y elfo que se opongan a sus ideales de conquista pero a las mujeres, a ellas les espera un destino peor que la muerte"- terminó de revelar la kaioshin que tiene un pergamino para poder llegar a esa dimensión.

-"¿Quieres que nos hagamos cargo de eso?"- preguntó Vegeta con voz tosca con los brazos cruzados al ver tan patética misión de destrozar a debiluchos como ellos.

-"Si, quiero que se hagan cargo de la facción Kuroinu de Vault"- dijo Chronoa de forma tajante y al punto.

-"Pero, tú mismo dijiste que no debemos intervenir en las líneas temporales"- dijo Gokú muy confundido ya que ella misma puso esa regla.

-"Lo sé Gokú, pero por el bien de esa dimensión, rompo con esa regla esta vez"- terminó de decir la kaioshin del tiempo que Gokú solo suspiró.

-"Está bien, iremos"- aceptó Gokú que Vegeta asintió sin decir nada, Chronoa le pasó ese pergamino a los dos en la cual, los dos saiyajin abrieron dicho pergamino y fueron transportado a ese mundo, el continente de Eostia para ser más específico.

En un valle muy alejado, aparecen dos Guerreros para ser más específico, Son Gokú y Vegeta están en la frontera de los Elfos Oscuros.

-"Así que este es el lugar, ¿eh?, siento que lo que ellos usan no es Ki, es magia"- fue la conclusión del saiyajin Son Gokú a su rival y compañero en las batallas.

-"Mhp, no son más que insectos"- dijo el orgulloso príncipe de la raza de los saiyajin.

-"Bueno, ¿vamos juntos o por caminos separados?"- preguntó Gokú a su rival sin voltear a mirarlo ya que sintió ese ki oscuro en una cierta dirección pero…

Un Gran ejército de mercenarios, Ogros, criaturas mitológicas como los centauros como también personas que vestían como soldados en comparación de los mercenarios caminando por la frontera de las sietes naciones y los elfos oscuros en la que para mala suerte de ellos, se toparon a los dos saiyajin.

-"Mira Vegeta, esos son los que habló la kaioshin, al parecer querrán pasar por aquí"- dijo un Gokú serio en la que Vegeta sonrió para sí mismo…

-"Les daré un saludo, hazte un lado Kakarotto"- fue lo que dijo el príncipe de los saiyajin en la cual, Gokú asintió y se hizo a un lado.

Vegeta sonrió de forma confiada para extender su mano, preparando una bola de Ki de color amarillento y se lo lanzó al ejército que eran parte de Kuroinu desintegrando a cien soldados mercenarios, Ogros, duendes y centauros sin dejar rastro alguno como también un cráter a lo largo dejando en shock a la primera división del ejército Kuroinu.

-"¿q… quién hizo eso?"- fueron las palabras aterradas del jefe de esa división que Gokú y Vegeta descendieron hasta quedar frente al líder de ejército mercenario…

-"Yo"- fueron las secas palabras del príncipe Vegeta que de repente un grupo de ogros atacó al príncipe Vegeta, éste de un solo golpe, reventó la cabeza de un ogro dejando con más sorpresa a esos tipos, pero…

-"Si crees que por matar a cien y reventar la cabeza a un ogros, están equivocado, somos legión de mil y los mataremos"- dijo el líder de ese ejército que todos dieron el grito de guerra y atacaron a los dos saiyajin.

-"Tiempo para divertirme"- decía Vegeta que se lanzó al ataque con una patada partió en dos a un mercenario mientras que un ogro lo iba golpear por detrás con un hacha gigante que el príncipe lo interceptó con su mano para sonreírle.

-"Estorbas"- con esas palabras, Vegeta rompió esa hacha para lanzarle una viga de ki en todo el pecho del ogro atravesando y desintegrando su corazón que también traspasó el corazón de varios orcos cayendo uno por uno como también brazos y piernas de mercenarios y traidores a la patria creando un baño de sangre como también cadáveres del primer escuadrón de Kuroinu, pero eso no se quedó así, tanto como centauros, ogros, mercenarios intactos en centenar se lanzaron a Vegeta mientras éste se dejó encimar por esos depravadas personas que ni eso se merecen llamar, cuando pensaron que derrotaron al príncipe por aplastamiento, el líder de esa división sonrió para mirar a Gokú con una mirada tranquila.

-"Luego vienes tú y nos haremos con las mujeres de las sietes naciones junto a la princesa y la diosa reencarnada en un elfo… jajajajajajajajajajaj"- exclamó de forma pervertida y sádica ese tipo que Gokú solo suspiró.

-"No cantes victorias antes de tiempo"- dijo el saiyajin de clase baja para luego…

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- exclamó Vegeta liberando su aura de ki mandando a volar a toda la horda de ogros, mercenarios, etc cerca del príncipe saiyajin.

-"¿creen que con eso, me ganarán a mi, el príncipe de los saiyajin, el gran Vegeta"- exclamó Vegeta que se lanzó al ataque matando a cada ser de ese ejército que ponían un dedo sobre él de la forma más horrorosa posible, unos ogros quedaron mutilados, los centauros peores ya que Vegeta logró apuñalar a uno en el estómago traspasándolo y dentro de estómago de ese centauro, el príncipe de los saiyajin creó una bola de ki y lo reventó por dentro, pero los más desafortunados, fueron los mercenarios y los traidores a sus naciones como elfos y humanos, ellos fueron mutilados, descuartizados, otro empalados desde su ano hasta la boca por el príncipe de los saiyajin que está sembrando pánico en ese gran ejército de Kuroinu.

-"Kakarotto, no te quedes parados ahí y haz algo contra esas sabandijas"- exclamó Vegeta dejando más aterrado el líder de esa división que, al mirar a ese hombre de cabellos puercoespín, vio que sacó un báculo rojo y se puso en pose de pelea.

-"Mira lo que haré con los tuyos aunque me trae recuerdo de haber derrotado a un ejército entero peores que éste siendo un niño"- reveló Gokú que el líder quedó con cara de "Es un monstruo" para ver como Gokú extendió ese báculo rojo empalando a unos diez ogros mientras que el saiyajin lo levantó caminando lentamente mientras veía que los arqueros lanzaron sus flechas sin importar el costo de soldados, con tal de matar a esos dos monstruos imparables, pero…

Gokú puso un poco de su ki en el báculo que pasó a dorado para extenderlo más mientras los ogros, humanos, mercenarios atacaron al patrullero del tiempo, pero lo que vieron sus ojos antes de sus muertes es a Gokú extendiendo más ese báculo y con un corte horizontal mató a cien depravados de un solo golpe quedando separados sus brazos, parte de abajo y arriba de su cuerpo quedando muertos al instante por descuartizamientos para luego otros cien más a lo largo muertos por el golpe vertical del saiyajin partidos a la mitad, el líder quedó aterrado, en pánico por lo que están haciendo esos dos pero antes de…

-"¿qui… quiénes son ustedes?"- preguntó ese hombre antes de su horrorosa muerte….

-"Somos saiyajin, sus verdugos"- respondió el saiyajin para poner la mano en la cabeza de ese pobre diablo y vio los recuerdos, Volt y sus objetivos que causó la ira del saiyajin al ver que antes de su llegada con Vegeta, ya habían violados a mujeres en las aldeas y elfas oscuras en el camino antes de llegar a detener a esa reina elfa oscura llamada Olga u Origa junto a su asistente Cloe como también mataron a todos los de sexo masculino que se opusieron a ellos.

-"Muere"- con esas palabras, Gokú reventó la cabeza de ese líder matándolo al instante, los restantes del ejército mercenario de Kuroinu quedaron cagados de miedo por lo que hicieron esos dos y eso que quedaban quinientos de ellos, pero peor quedaron que lanzó el cuerpo sin cabeza de su líder hacia cierta dirección en un tal castillo en donde está su líder.

-"Ya Kakarotto me cansé de la debilidad de esos insectos, extermínalos"- dijo el príncipe en cual, Gokú asintió haciendo encoger su báculo para luego con dos dedos junto, el índice y medio que la bajo para decir…

-"Huyan si puedes"- los de Kuroinu no dejaron desaprovechar la oportunidad que se fueron corriendo como ratas, Gokú levantó su dedo hacia arriba creando una gran explosión, la misma explosión cuando Nappa lo hizo cuando llegaron a la Tierra por primera vez junto a Vegeta desintegrando a todo el ejército presente creando un brillo más que el sol que a lo lejos tanto el reino de los elfos oscuros como las siete naciones vieron el destello a lo lejos como sentir la explosión, ahora con los dos saiyajin, en medio de un gran cráter de cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, está Gokú y Vegeta mirando serio lo que hicieron.

-"Esto me trajo recuerdos, Kakarotto"- dijo el serio príncipe de los saiyajin que su rival asintió.

-"Lo sé, pero hay reinos que salvar, Vegeta ve en dirección a las sietes naciones y yo salvaré a la reina Elfo y su asistente"- terminó de decir Gokú a su rival poniendo sus dos dedos en la frente para buscar el ki de las elfas oscuras para luego sentir la presencia de Olga para teletransportarse yendo a ese lugar dejando solo a Vegeta.

-"Haz lo que quieras"- con esas palabras, el príncipe se dirigió a la primera nación cerca que es la de una cierta princesa guerrera llamada Alicia y su hermana Prim.

Mientras tantos….. en el castillo de los elfos oscuros… Antes de la llegada de los saiyajin…

-"Todos ustedes insolentes, no se saldrán con la suya"- dijo una elfa de piel oscura, cabellera rubia, ojos rojizo claro, vestida algo provocativo por su cuerpo voluptuoso, de estatura media en la que está encadenada y arrodillada por un ogro que apretó más sus cadenas aguantando esa tortura, si, estamos hablando de Cloe, la fiel asistente de su reina, Olga Discordia, Cloe está mirando con enojo y odio a aquel que los traicionó, la cabeza de toda esta tortura en la cual está sentado en el trono en donde debería estar su reina, ese tipo de cuerpo robusto, vestido como mercenario mirando con una mirada tranquila mientras a su lado está su asistente.

-"¿Cómo se atreven a traicionarnos?, tsk, deberían morir ahora mismo, no, ser un cadáver"- decía Cloe de forma enojada a ese nombre que es el líder de los mercenarios y de la facción Kuroinu, Volt…

-"No… No… No… eres una chica muy impaciente, esa actitud me recuerda a alguien más"- dijo Volt con una sonrisa pervertida a Cloe que ella está odiando más a ese tipo, pero Volt continuó.

-"Pero, ¿sabes algo?, ¿parece que ni siquiera estás enterada en qué situación se encuentra ahora?"- preguntó Volt a la mujer mientras que unos ogros salían de la oscuridad para acercarse en donde está Cloe que la chica quedó en shock al ver a los cuatros ogros que se acercaban a ella más el encadenado con deseos para nada puro hacia la Elfa que ella está apretando los dientes con impotencia.

-"Todos ellos, han querido follarte durante siglos"- terminó de decir Volt que se puso se puso a reír después de semejante revelación de los ogros.

-"Es realmente útil para nosotros que esas bestias puedan venir tan rápido"- dijo un putazo rubio de lentes que es consejero de Volt que éste se largó a reír y cuando estaba a punto de dar la orden..

Una explosión se sintió en el lugar para luego un temblor que creó grietas en el castillo dejando sorprendido a los presentes.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó asombrado Vault que su asistente iba a decir algo pero…

-"Volt-sama, tiene que ver esto"- exclamó uno de los mercenarios que viene cargando un cadáver irreconocible, está sin cabeza y solo su torso está intacto mientras que tripas se arrastraba en la parte inferior.

-"¿Qué vienen a dejar ese cadáver aquí a mis aposentos?"- exclamó Volt asqueado ver semejante barbaridad.

-"Señor, el cadáver pertenece al líder de la primera división"- reveló aterrado el mercenario que Volt lo reconoció por su ropaje y miró a su súbdito.

-"¿Quién causó eso?"- preguntó con sorpresa Volt ya que ese hombre es jefe de uno de los más temerarios ejércitos de su facción.

-"Volt-sama, hubo una explosión colosal a cien kilómetros de acá…"- se detuvo el otro mercenario aterrado que el rubio putazo lo interrumpió…

-"En donde se dirigía el primer ejército, ¿verad?"- dijo el rubio de lentes aterrado que si esa explosión se pudo ver desde acá, eso quiere decir….

Gokú llegó en la celda en donde una elfa oscura está encarcelada, los mercenarios que la tenían custodiando, fueron masacrado por el saiyajin, Olga cuando sintió los gritos de dolor de los mercenarios, vio a un hombre con peinado muy particular en que por su vestimenta, se ve muy imponente, ella iba a decir algo pero…

-"Aléjese un poco, Su majestad"- dijo Gokú que ella sin opción alguna, se alejó un poco, el saiyajin lanzó una pequeña bola de Ki rompiendo dicha celda dejando sorprendida a la voluptuosa elfa oscura, de cabellera negra, ojos dorados muy hermoso con orejas puntiagudas, vestida con poca ropa que solo apenas cubrían sus partes íntimas.

-"Toma"- el saiyajin le pasó su báculo que ella lo recibió mirando a su salvador.

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó la mujer acercándose al guerrero.

-"Un aliado suyo, más adelante le contaré todo, pero debo salvar a su amiga"- dijo el saiyajin que ellas asintió sin decir nada porque un grupo de los mercenarios atacaron al saiyajin dando alerta a todo el castillo que cayeron masacrados por Gokú derrotándolos con un solo golpe dejando con los ojos muy abierto a la reina Olga Discordia.

Mientras que en el salón de la reina…

-"¿Cómo que fueron aniquilados?, es una broma de mal gusto"- dijo Volt no creyendo el informe de sus hombres…

-"HAN SOLTADO A LA REINA, INTRUSO"- exclamó un mercenario que todos se pusieron en guardias hacia la puerta que se oían gritos de dolor y golpes a puño limpio dejando más en shock a Volt y los presentes hasta que se hizo silencio en la puerta…

Gokú está masacrando a cada mercenario, ogros, duendes como liberando a las prisioneras elfas sanando sus mentes del daño que sufrieron anteriormente por Olga y Gokú hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

-"Ahí está tu sierva, Cloe, pero no está sola sino con ogros y otros humanos más, lo puedo sentir"- reveló el saiyajin dejando más sorprendida a Olga viendo a su salvador no solo masacrando a los mercenarios con mera fuerza bruta y con esas bolas de energía que no es magia, para más de remate siente las presencias de los demás…

-"Entonces debe ser Volt y sus mercenarios"- decía de forma enojada y con odio la reina Elfa Oscura mirando a su salvador.

-"Entonces entraré"- dijo Gokú pegando una patada rompiendo la gran puerta dando lugar al salón del trono, caminó como todo un puto amo en dirección a Volt que miró al saiyajin, pero Gokú de un solo golpe, rompió la cabeza a un mercenario mientras que tres más usaron sus armas como espadas y hachas para matar al intruso, pero sufrieron la misma suerte que sus compañeros, quedaron en shock cuando uno intento decapitar al saiyajin, pero su espada se rompió en pedazos dejando más aterrado a Volt y compañía, Gokú miró al mercenario, tomó una lanza mientras que ese hombre salió corriendo de la presencia del saiyajin pero fue atravesado por lanza que le lanzó Gokú quedando incrustado en el muro, los ogros se enojaron más y se lanzaron al ataque en que Gokú creó un disco de ki, si estamos hablando del kienzan de Krillin que lo lanzó sin remordimientos a los ogros que fueron cortados en pedacitos y de pasada cortándole la cabeza al putazo rubio de lentes dejando más aterrado a Volt que se está cagando en sus pantalones al igual que los sobrevivientes que son como tres más su líder, miró a una aterrada Cloe, entonces le sacó una sonrisa cálida y rompió las cadenas de la elfa de ojos rojizos que sintió como ese hombre pasó de ser un hombre frío a uno inocente, ella se sonrojó cuando el saiyajin se agachó acariciando la cabellera rubia de la hermosa elfa oscura.

-"¿estás bien?"- preguntó de forma suave que el ogro que sobrevivió, cometió la tontera de atacarlo pero su cabeza fue cortada por el kienzan del saiyajin que salió al cielo creando una explosión.

-"s… si… gracias"-dijo algo apenada la elfa al ver lo confortable que es su salvador.

-"Gokú, me llamo Gokú"- se presentó el saiyajin para mirar a un aterrado Volt que los tres que están con él salieron despavoridos pero fueron masacrados por las chicas elfas que fueron liberados por el saiyajin y su reina…

-"Estás solo, Volt"- dijo fríamente Gokú Xeno acercándose lentamente al líder de este despreciable ejército, él sacó su espada apuntando al saiyajin que se acerca lentamente…

-"No…. No…. Te…. Me….. acerques…. Monstruo"- dijo con voz aterrada Volt ya que por primera vez en su vida, sintió el miedo, el horror de ser asesinado por ese hombre, Son Gokú…

El saiyajin sonrió de forma confiable para romper la espada del líder mercenario dejando más aterrado a ese.

-"Pagarás por lo que hiciste a gente inocente"- con esas palabras, se transformó en super saiyajin para demostrar quién manda aquí, las elfas al ver la transformación de su salvador, quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que Cloe está a su lado.

-"Olga-sama, ¿lo conoce?"- preguntó de forma curiosa su sierva que ella negó con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de su salvador.

-"No, pero él nos salvó de un destino peor que la muerte"- dijo Olga con miradas de gratitud a ese hombre que al parecer no es humano, parece un dios en todas sus palabras.

Volt sintió como el saiyajin lo tiró lejos del asiento del trono que se incrustó en un pilar cayendo al suelo herido gravemente.

-"Eres patético, esperaba mucho de ti"- dijo el saiyajin serio para agarrar de los pies a Volt para levantarlo y tirarlo al suelo de boca dejando los huesos de la cara roto al líder mercenario como sus costillas rotas botando sangre de su boca, pero la tortura no terminó ahí, Gokú lo pisó levemente rompiendo las vértebras del hombre mencionado haciéndolo gritar más de dolor.

-"Qu.. que alguien… me ayude"- exclamó entrecortado Volt que el saiyajin lo tomó de la cabeza para ponerlo cara a cara con él…

-"Varias exclamaron ayuda antes de ser violada, quitaste vidas de familias enteras para tu capricho"- dijo Gokú enojado que tomó el brazo de Volt y lo sacó haciendo gritar de dolor al mencionado, ya apenas unos dientes intactos y su cara irreconocible, Gokú decidió seguir con su tortura que lo dejó caer al suelo, el pie en la entrepierna de Volt para hacer palanca y con su mano en el pie del mercenario, lo descuartizó de pasada mutilando su aparato reproductor que es tanto el dolor que casi cae inconsciente porque Gokú le dio un poco de su energía…

-"Oye no te quiero dormir ahora, quiero que veas a los ojos de las elfas que quisiste violar"- Gokú lo tiene tomado por la cabeza para que mire a la reina y su sierva que la miraban con odio que Olga dijo..

-"Gokú, mátalo"- el saiyajin asintió, lanzándolo por los aires para matarlo con un kienzan que los dejó hecho picadillos para luego, el saiyajin lanzara una bola de ki desintegrándolo completamente sin dejar rastro.

Gokú volvió a su estado base para mirar a la reina y su sierva que lo miraban con gratitud.

-"Gracias por salvarnos, gracias"- se inclinó la reina que Gokú se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-"Nah, no es para tanto, nadie merece un destino así, por lo que me dijo mi amiga, esas cosas llamada hacer bebés se hace siempre y cuando las parejas se aman, pero, nah, es muy complicado"- reía el saiyajin causando una resitúa linda por parte de Olga y Cloe pasando un rato agradable con el saiyajin…

-"Ahora que pasó todo, ¿Qué haremos Gokú-sama?"- preguntó una Cloe acercándose al saiyajin.

-"mmmm, por ahora conocernos ya que mi rival y compañero, se encargará de parte de los sietes reinos que están en peligro por parte de ese ejército de mercenarios y destruir a los traidores"- reveló Gokú de lo más normal.

-"Pero eso sí, ustedes deben hacer las paces con ellas, ya que eso es lo que causó que Volt las traicionara y algunos de los suyos también"- dijo Gokú que las chicas no tenían más opción que asentir a las palabras de su salvador…

-"Está bien, pero, ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos con tu compañero, Gokú-san"- dijo Olga de forma curiosa al saiyajin que éste solo dijo.

-"A lo que exterminemos a cada uno de los ejércitos de Kuroinu"- terminó de decir el saiyajin que las chicas asintieron y acompañaron a su salvador para ser testigo de lo varonil que son ellos.

Fin del minifics, capítulo uno…

Nda: serán dos capítulos más, el segundo no sé si será más largo que éste ya que Vegetín salvará a Alicia y Prim para destruír al primer ministro, Gokú se queda con la diosa elfa y dos más, meintras que el resto al principete…. El tercer capítulo es lo más rikolino, de seguro querrán violarse a sus salvadores, eso sí…


	2. Chapter 2

NDA: Bueno como dije antes éste es el último capítulo de la trama de Kuroinu desde el punto de vista de Vegeta, para el final hacer las revelaciones y el tercer capítulo es como el epílogo Lemon que digamos… eso.

Quizás sea corta, pero haré lo mejor para que supere las 3000 palabras al menos.

"El príncipe de los saiyajin entra en acción, salvador de las princesas guerreras y el origen"

-"Rayos, ¿Cómo puede pasar eso?"- exclamó una rubia de buen cuerpo, vestido con una armadura ligera que cubre solo sus hombros vestido con tela fina que cubre su voluptuoso cuerpo, enojada e indignada, Alicia Arcturus está arrugando un comunicado de las bajas de su ejército mientras su hermana mira Prim Fiori otra de las princesas guerreras, de cabellera rosada, vestido similar a la de la rubia, de mirada inocente como también algo asustada y preocupada al ver a su hermana actuando de esa manera.

-"¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?, malditos, morirán"- volvió a exclamar enojada Alicia golpeando la mesa para luego apretar sus puños de forma impotente por lo que está pasando.

-"Alicia-nee-sama"- decía la pelirosada preocupada por las malas noticias que está pasando en los sietes castillos de dichos reinos.

-"Disculpa por hablar en voz alta, Prim"- dijo de forma más calmada la rubia que iba a decir algo más pero, una explosión hizo temblar el castillo, Alicia por instinto abraza a su hermana de forma protectora que ella está asustada por el temblor que pasó.

-"¿Estás, bien, Prim?"- preguntó Alicia a su hermana que ella asintió de forma preocupada.

-"S… Si… pero estoy… asustada"- fue la respuesta de la pelirosada de buen físico que la oji amatista decidió salir, pero lo que vio, la dejó impactada.

Una horda de mercenarios, Ogros, duendes están invadiendo su reino dejando un baño de sangre en los aldeanos que se oponían haciendo esclavas sexuales a las viudas, hermanas, esposas, novias de los hombres residente de dicho reino como también soldados honorables, entonces Alicia decidió actuar.

-"Envíen refuerzos inmediatamente a la zona este"- ordenó Alicia en una de la Torre de su castillo que sus soldados asintieron ante la orden de su princesa.

"Tal como van las cosas, seguro que ellos enviarán refuerzos sorpresas" decía para sí misma la hermosa rubia, integrantes de una de las sietes princesas guerreras fundada por la iglesia de la diosa elfa cuyo nombre es Celestine Lucullus.

"Esta es la hora más crucial… por favor, mi gente levántense rápido" exclamó para sí misma la princesa guerrera mirando como su pueblo está siendo masacrado por esos depravados de la facción Kuroinu.

-"Alicia-sama"- decía una de sus soldados que está casi desnuda, solo cubriendo su parte íntimas y llevado una espada como arma, junto a su acompañante que son parte del ejército real de la princesa Alicia Arcturus.

La rubia princesa escuchó las malas noticias de uno de sus soldados femenino quedando indignada.

-"¿Qué?, ¿ni siquiera uno ha escapado de la captura?"- preguntó una enojada e impotente rubia de ojos amatistas por la mala noticia de uno de sus soldados en la cual, Alicia decidió ir a ver al lugar en donde están de rehén las monjas de la iglesia.

-"Espere, Alicia-sama, tenga cuidado, es peligroso ahí"- exclama una de sus soldados a su majestad de forma preocupada.

Alicia miró desde lo alto de la torre de su castillo para ver a las seis monjas de la iglesia siendo atadas desde sus manos hacia arriba como sus piernas abiertas semidesnudas notando sus grandes encantos por unos ogros y una horda de duendes pequeños con nepes erectos mirando con risas pervertidas y uno encimándose de una monja con anteojos muy hermosa que ella dijo de forma suplicante.

-"No… por favor, detenga eso"- pero los duendes rojos pervertidos hacían caso omisos a las súplicas de una de las monjas que uno de los duendes puso su nepe cerca de la cara a una monja que ella cerró sus ojos exclamando…

-"Nooooo"- pero para colmo del lector, esos duendes hacían casos omisos a las súplicas de esas pobres monjas…

-"Jjejejejeje, ahora estamos ansiosos por comenzar"- decía el líder de los duendes rojos con miradas pervertida para continuar con sus blasfemias.

-"Para empezar a profanar a esas piadosas hermanas que dedicaron su vida a la diosa"- seguía blasfemando ese líder duende pervertido para seguir con sus palabras atroces.

-"Siguen rogándome que les permita follar sus sesos"-terminó de blasfemar el líder duende que la princesa estaba temblando de rabia.

-"Bastardo, ¿Cómo se atreven?"- temblaba de ira y de impotencia Alicia que el líder duende que es más alto de los pervertidos miró a la princesa que está mirando ese suceso lamentable a punto de ocurrir.

-"Eres la princesa de esta Tierra, ¿verdad?"- preguntó el líder de los duendes mirando a la hermosa mujer de ojos amatista que ella apretó los dientes con rabia.

-"Bueno, tienes el mejor asiento de la casa para presenciar esto… este maravilloso espectáculo está por comenzar"- exclamó el líder de los duendes con una risa malvada…

-"¿espectáculo?"- preguntó Alicia horrorizada que el líder duende asintió y dijo.

-"Correcto. Estas pobres monjas fueron abandonadas por ti"- las monjas mencionadas miraban cabizbajo con lágrimas en los ojos ya que su más preciada virtud, iba a ser quitadas por esos duendes demonios pervertidos.

-"Ahora puedes verlos ser golpeados por la pandilla"- exclamó el líder duende levantando su espada.

-"Para, violar a ellas es un pecado imperdonable"- exclamó con rabia Alicia al duende ese que éste de forma burlona, le dijo.

-"¿OH?, entonces ven tú aquí por ellas, princesa, jajajajajaj"- se reía de forma malvada el duende que la princesa de nuevo quedó enojada y mirando impotente la escena.

-"Oh, es la voz de la princesa"- decía una de las monjas aprisionada por los ogros y duendes que están ansiosos por violar a esas indefensas mujeres.

-"Por favor, salga de esta escena"- decía la misma monja a su princesa.

-"Ella tiene razón, usted tiene que proteger el reino, por favor salga de aquí"- decía otra monja que ellas están dispuestas a ser profanadas por el bien de su princesa y de su tierra que Alicia quedó más enojada todavía.

-"Solo detén esta traición…. DETENLO DE INMEDIATO"- exclamó Alicia de forma enojada más de lo que pasó en su vida que solo sacó una gran risa del líder de los duendes.

-"¿eres una tonta… como….."- no pudo terminar de completar sus palabras el líder duende ya que una gran explosión con destello y todo, de pasada un gran temblor que agrietó el castillo como la fortaleza del lugar dejando con miedo y cegados temporalmente a los presentes del lugar, una vez que pasó eso, hubo un silencio sepulcral ya que ni los duendes sabían de donde vino semejante explosión, como también el ejército Kuroinu como los soldados detuvieron su batalla para mirar el origen de la explosión que quienes están en lo alto del lugar de la fortaleza pudieron ver una nube de humo en forma de hongo a unos cien kilómetros del lugar…

-"¿Qué fue… eso?"- preguntó una sorprendida Alicia que sus soldados solo miraron el lugar sin decir nada…

Mientras tantos…

-"Así que Kakarotto fue a matar a ese Volt, me divertiré un rato"- dijo el orgulloso príncipe Vegeta de forma arrogante para salir volando bajo a toda velocidad y justo se topó con una aldea siendo masacrados por ogros, mercenarios y cerdos humanoides pervertidos, peores que Oolong que al menos él, no se pasa de la mano, o sea es más honorable que Vegeta miró a ese cerdo apunto de violar a una niña de la aldea, lanzó una bola de ki carbonizándolo, la niña miró a su salvador y es nada menos que un hombre de estatura media, cabellos de punto, con una mirada seria y un traje raro para la época, extendiendo su mano…

-"Busca a tu familia, niña"- con esas palabras, el príncipe saiyajin salió volando a toda velocidad golpeando a otro cerdo en todo el estómago dejándolo destripado…

-"Hoy serán cerdo asado"- decía Vegeta extendiendo sus dos manos juntas haciendo un hueco con eso para exclamar.

"FINAL FLASH"- lanzó una potente ráfaga de ki desintegrando a todos los cerdos humanoides de la aldea dejando asustado a los mercenarios por la repentina aparición de Vegeta, pero no se dieron cuenta que fueron mutilados de un solo golpe de cortesía del príncipe de los saiyajin, para luego atravesar a todos los ogros de un ataque de viento comprimido matándolo al instante hasta que llegó al último mercenario que está cagado de miedo, Vegeta se acercó lentamente para tomar un tronco de madera puntiagudo que desapareció y apareció delante del mercenario dándole una estocada en el estómago para luego empalarlo como hasta muriendo lenta y dolorosamente, los aldeanos que sobrevivieron, miraron con gratitud a su salvador pensando que es un enviado de la diosa, iban a decir algo pero el príncipe desapareció del lugar para luego ver cómo los restantes de los mercenarios, ogros, cerdos humanoides y duendes a lo lejos en la entrada del fuerte están siendo masacrados, sintieron destellos de luz brillantes que causó una explosión en el lugar, matando a todos los mercenarios por Vegeta.

-"Así que esta es uno de los reinos, espero que el insecto de kakarotto salve a las que están en el otro lado del reino de esa princesas"- se dijo para sí mismo Vegeta para luego entrar a la fortaleza de la ciudad de la princesa Alicia.

Los ogros, mercenarios y duendes que están en la entrada de la ciudad real, vieron al príncipe Vegeta caminando lentamente y de repente, el príncipe saiyajin soltó una onda de viento haciendo volar a todos los mercenarios de Kuroinu que algunos humanos al no saber usar el ki, murieron con sus cabezas hecho trizas, eso sí pasó con los mercenarios, pero los ogros eran más resistentes, en la cual se levantaron aturdidos como los duendes restantes.

Los ogros y duendes atacaron a Vegeta como los restantes de mercenarios, el príncipe solo sonrió para interceptar el hacha del ogro que llegó a golpearlo, lo rompió para luego con el otro filo del hacha, lo incrustó en la cabeza matando al instante al ogro.

-"¿alguien más se atreven a desafiar al príncipes de los saiyajin?"- preguntó Vegeta de forma desafiante a los ogros, mercenarios y duendes que, siendo mayoría, confiaban en que podían matar a esa molestia y seguir violando a las aldeanas, pero ese es el error más fatal que pueden pagar porque el príncipe de los saiyajin al no estar jugando, con su dedo a lo Freezer, lanzó unos rayos de ki a todos los que se atrevieron a levantar su arma en contra el príncipe de los saiyajin, los ogros murieron de la forma más horrorosa con un agujero en su pecho o en la cabeza, los duendes murieron descuartizados al ser de una estatura más pequeña, pero los peores eran los mercenarios y los traidores, murieron de la forma más horrorosa que aldeanos y soldados sobrevivientes vieron la forma en que murieron esos mercenarios de puros agujeros por los rayos de ki de vegeta hasta morir de forma desangradas para terminar sus caras con un gran agujero.

-"No son más que unos insectos"- dijo su típica frase el príncipe de los saiyajin que los demás mercenarios y ejército de Kuroinu corrieron despavoridos por el miedo que causó un solo hombre, eran como si los dioses decidieron actuar para castigarlo con las muertes más horrorosa, Vegeta cerró sus ojos y extendió su mano hacia arriba, sintió el ki de todos los mercenarios de esta ciudad como ogros y duendes, los calculó para abrir sus ojos y con una sonrisa…

-"Mueran"- y con esas palabras, una gran cantidad de bolas de ki salieron de la mano del príncipe de los saiyajin que salieron en dirección del ejército kuroinu dispersado en la gran ciudad matándolos al instantes, siendo sus cabezas vaporizadas o sus pechos atravesados de la forma más cruel que un humano pueda describir…

NDA: Ya saben la velocidad de los dos saiyajin que en cosas de minutos, vegeta mató a todo el ejército de Kuroinu mientras que la princesa Alicia está hablando con ese duende líder…

Mientras tantos…

-"No fue la gran cosa, jajajajajjaja que empiece el…. "- no pudo dar la orden ese duende ya que sus compañeros más los ogros fueron aniquilados por bolas de poder en gran cantidad para luego ir a los cielos dejando con los ojos bien abiertos a las monjas, los soldados de la Princesa guerrera y la susodicha…

-"¿qu.. qué pasó aquí?"- dijo en shock el líder duende que sintió una sombra detrás de él, se volteó para ver al príncipe Vegeta mirándolo a lo Gogeta cuando miró al chico Oni en la película de Janemba.

-"Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, insecto"- decía Vegeta mirando a ese despreciable ser de la existencia que el duende lo quiso apuñalar con su espada corta para vengar la muerte de su pandilla, pero el príncipe lo tomó de su antebrazo con fuerza que el duende sintió el dolor…

-"Ahhhhhh, suéltame monstruo"- exclamó el líder duende que Vegeta Bufó…

-"Mira quien lo dice"- lo dijo de forma sarcástica que cortó la mano del duende a lo Freezer con Nail exclamando de dolor tomando su brazo que fue cortado por ese monstruo que luego lo miró y lo vio preparar un puño que con solo dejarlo un poco atrás, se creó una onda de viento.

-"Te mandaré de vuelta al infierno, sabandija"- y con esas palabras, Vegeta golpeó en toda la cara al líder duende que lo reventó dejándole solo tripas dejando en shock a la princesa, ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos vio, primero los duendes y ogros fueron asesinados por esas bolas de energía que no es magia, entonces vio a ese hombre acercándose a las monjas atadas lanzando unos rayos de energía a sus ataduras liberándolas al intante.

-"Ya cumplí mi misión en esta parte de la tierra, me…"- no pudo completar sus palabras ya que sintió el abrazo de las seis monjas monjas llorando a sollozos por lo sucedidos sin importarles que tienes sus pechos al aire…

-"Gracias… oh gracias señor…"- exclamaban cada una de las monjas llorando que Vegeta se están ahogando en los pechos desnudos de esas adorables y tiernas monjas…

-"m… me…. Están ahogando…. No puedo…. Respirar"- decía el príncipe entrecortados que las monjas no querían soltar a su salvador, pero…

-"Ya, hermanas, suficientes"- decía una tranquila Alicia que venía con sus dos soldados mientras que las monjas asintieron algo apenadas, Vegeta recuperó sus respiración para recomponerse, algo enojado, dijo.

-"Pero que mujeres tan vulgares, al menos cúbranse"- Vegeta se dio vuelta con los brazos cruzados dejando sonrojada a las monjas porque se dieron cuenta en como estaban…

-"Lo sentimos…"- decía una monja pelinegra de nombre angélica cubriendo sus partes desnudas al igual que las demás que hicieron lo mismo.

-"Señor, les damos las gracias por haber salvado la castidad a las hermanas, de verdad"- decía algo sumisa la rubia que Vegeta la miró de reojo para decir.

-"Solo cumplo con mi misión"- para luego marcharse que Alicia no podía dejar a su salvador así como así.

-"Espera, al menos dime tu nombre"- decía la princesa Alicia al saiyajin de clase alta que éste sin mirarla, dijo.

-"Vegeta, reúne a tu ejército y reconstruye la ciudad, porque una vez terminado esto, deberán hacer las paces con los elfos oscuros justo llegando a la frontera, señorita…"- Vegeta no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras ya que…

-"Me llamo Alicia Arcturus, princesa de esta tierra"- se presentó la rubia que Vegeta con un "Hump", salió volando dejando más sorprendida al princesa que su hermana salió de su escondite para abrazar a su hermana que ella correspondió dicho abrazo.

-"Alicia-nee-sama, ¿terminó esto?"- decía una muy preocupada Prim que la rubia iba a decir algo pero..

-"Alicia-sama, Alicia-sama, los mercenarios, ogros y duendes fueron aniquilados por un hombre que levantó su mano saliendo varias bolas de energía, según los ciudadanos que vieron esos como también los soldados, nos dijeron que la apariencia de ese hombre es de cabello parados, estatura media, como también buen físico y una armadura rara que desapareció una vez que exterminó a todo el ejército de traidores"- dijo uno de los soldados testigo de lo que hizo Vegeta, Alicia y las monjas están sorprendidas por la apariencia del hombre que hizo eso porque coincidía con en mismo hombre que mató al líder duende, mientras que en los cadáveres está una persona que supuestamente era Leal a su princesa que es el primer ministro que fue atravesado por varias bolas de ki de cortesía del príncipe saiyajin, eso quiere decir que tenía intenciones igual a los del ejército de Kuroinu que fue masacrado por Vegeta.

En otro castillo, vemos a una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo fuego corto con una bandana pasando por su cabeza de forma horizontal, sus ojos color naranjo como las llamas del fuego, piel clara, cuerpo voluptuoso un poco más que Alicia Arcturus, vestida con un traje de combate muy particular, pelaje color crema arriba, como una especie de traje de baño de batalla color naranjo con llamas negras con manga larga, con un cinturón de cuero alrededor de su esbelta cintura, desde sus muslos lleva una especie de pantis color azul con botas de combate color café, como también sus dos espadas cortas mientras protegía a los aldeanos sobreviviente a la invasión de los mercenarios Kuroinu.

-"Esto tiene que ser una maldita, broma, Volt"- se decía para sí misma la hermosa chica llamada Maia que es una de las princesas guerreras de la diosa al ver a conocidos que algunas vez pelearon junto a ella que pasaron a ser mercenarios de esa maldita organización.

-"Jeh, aunque Volt-sama no está aquí, deberías ser nuestra esclava sexual, jajajajjaja"- dijo uno de los soldados mercenarios que se llamar Brad que está a cargo de esa parte de los mercenarios en esa ciudad que está a cargo de la hermosa Maia.

-"Ustedes malditos"- decía la mujer que cuando estaba a punto de atacar, los soldados fueron asesinados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la peli roja fuego miró todo con mirada de shock y sorpresa al ver a todos los mercenarios muertos con agujero en su corazón, cabeza o en la parte reproductora…

-"¿Qué pasó…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras Maia porque una voz lo interrumpió.

-"Más insectos aquí, son como una plaga"- la voz provino del cielo que todos los aldeanos sobreviviente más Maia miraron al ser levitando desde los cielos con sorpresa, los aldeanos pensaron que la diosa envió a su ángel para exterminar a los blasfemos y traidores a sus países.

Maia vio al tipo de cabello de puntas que no es nada menos que el príncipe de los saiyajin, lleva un traje raro para ella y es físico que resalta en su traje es más trabajado que ha visto en su vida, más de los que algunas vez, fueron sus camaradas.

-"Así que este lugar está limpio, oye tú, mujer, ¿eres una princesa?"- preguntó de forma tosca el príncipe a la hermosa chica que ella asintió con sorpresa.

-"Si, me llamo Maia"- fueron las palabras de la pelirroja que Vegeta se volteó para decir.

-"Solo reúne a tu ejército y tú debes ir a la frontera de los elfos oscuros a hacer las paces con ellos, ahora"- terminó de decir Vegeta para luego irse del lugar dejando a una Maia más sorprendida por los acontecimientos que decidió hacer caso a las palabras del príncipe de los saiyajin o su salvador de nombre desconocido, reunió a su ejército, tomó un caballo y se fue al frontera de los elfos al igual que Alicia tomaron un carruaje siendo custodiado por dos soldados junto a si hermana Prim…

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Ufff, menos mal llegué a tiempo para salvar este lugar"- decía el saiyajin con una sonrisa mientras que Olga y Cloe lo acompañaban en el camino, se dieron cuenta de lo varonil que es su salvador y de corazón puro, algo que es muy raro de encontrar, algo ingenuo y lo único que sabían de él es que es un saiyajin y que más adelante le contaría todo…

-"¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás con las elfas oscuras?"- decía una Loli youkai de cabellos rizados con una boina verde puesta, semidesnuda que usa una chapa como bragas y una capa cubriendo solos los pechos en "desarrollo", ella es Luu Luu que es la princesa de esa tierra mientras que su gente miraron con ojos agradecidos a su salvador por haber matado a todos los mercenarios, ogros, centauros y cerdos pervertidos de Kuroinu.

-"Bueno a decir verdad, Me llamo Gokú, y las chicas a mi lados, vienen conmigo en son de paz"- decía el saiyajin con una sonrisa que contagió a la Loli princesa que ella solo dijo.

-"Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero me presento, soy Luu Luu, la princesa de este lugar"- se presentó la Loli youkai que tiene su fiel hacha mientras los demás lugareños que son humanoides llamados Yokai en su mayoría mujeres estaban tirando los cadáveres de las criaturas inferiores a las afueras de la fortalezas y quemándola ahí…

-"Bueno, Olga, Cloe, deben ir a las frontera de sus naciones con la niña aquí, yo necesito salvar a la diosa Elfa"- dijo Gokú tirando la espada rota de Volt a un lugar en específico a lo lejos que dejaron con interrogación en las elfas oscuras, pero…

-"Yo no soy una niña"- exclamó Luu Luu con mejillas infladas mostrando sus colmillos y su cola hacia arriba de que está muy indignada porque Gokú la trató de niña.

-"Bueno, entonces debo irme pero antes"- el saiyajin dijo ignorando las palabras de la loli princesa para hacer la tele transportación dejando impresionada a las elfas y a los presentes…

-"Gokú-sama es una caja de sorpresa, verdad Olga-sama?"- preguntó la hermosa elfa oscura que una vez fue esclava sexual y fue salvado por Olga, su reina y ahora por Son Gokú.

-"Eh, si"- decía sorprendida la reina elfa oscura que le explicaron la situación y deberían ir a ese lugar, La loli se negó pero al final decidió aceptar la sugerencia tanto de su salvador como sus enemigas que por ahora hicieron un alto al fuego, tomaron sus caballos y se fueron al lugar asignado por Gokú.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Vemos un lugar destruido completamente, más específicamente una iglesia fortalecida destruido por mercenarios y soldados que alguna vez, formaron parte de este honorable culto, pero las palabras lisonjeras de Volt de si ganaban esta guerra, podrían tener a todas las mujeres que deseen como también poder sobre ellas. Una mujer que es la última en pie con su fiel espada, cuerpo voluptuoso al nivel de Olga, con ojos azules y cabello castaño largo, vestida con casi nada de armadura que apena cubre sus partes íntimas, vio al hombre traidor detrás de toda esta masacre, como también a su esposo que está empalado por su propio padre enfrente de ella mirándola con una sonrisa arrogante y pervertido.

-"¿por qué?, ¿por qué nos traicionaste?"- preguntó indignada la mujer que de repente, recibió un ataque de ese hombre desarmándola de su espada.

-"¿por qué, nos traicionaste, General Glave o…. ¿Padre en Ley (suegro)?"- preguntó por enésima vez la mujer hermosa de ojos azules que el hombre calvo cuyo cabello por los lados tiene el mismo estilo que uno de los jefes finales de Tekken 3, portando armadura y su espada.

-"jajajaja, Claudia, la caballero santo"- decía Glave ignorando por ahora la pregunta de su hija en ley dejando atrás el cadáver de su propio hijo.

-"Para responder a tu pregunta, quiero que tengas a mi hijo, algo que el impotente de Claus no puede hacer"- reveló el general Glave sonriendo de forma pervertida para continuar.

-"De pasada, despojar el poder de la diosa con tu caída"- terminó de decir el calvo pervertido que se acercó lentamente a la pobre mujer en shock al ver a su esposo muerto que retrocedió lentamente para decir.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?, prefiero morir y morderme la lengua que entregarme a ti"- decía la mujer en shock que Glave la tomó de la muñeca para decir.

-"Es una Orden, para aumentar el prestigio del clan Le Van Tyne, debes tener a mi hijo"- exclamó el calvo pervertido con una risa sádica para continuar.

-"Eres mi esclava sexual, no tienes autoridad para nada, Claudia"- terminó de decir el general que cuando estaba a punto de romper ese pectoral apenas cubriendo los pezones de la caballero, se oyó una voz…

-"Es mejor preferir la sangre de un saiyajin de clase baja que de un débil humano desesperado de sexo"- el general detuvo sus acciones para voltear al origen de la voz, vio que tiene cabellos de puntas, de estatura media con un traje raro para él y Claudia que ella miró con una pizca de esperanza porque está sola e indefensa en ese hombre mirando serio.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- dijo enojado el calvo general desenvainando su espada pero se detuvo ya que Vegeta lleva en su mano derecha, la cabeza de uno de los mercenarios para arrojárselas a ese hombre.

-"Tú ejército es muy lamentable y débiles, peores que los insectos"- decía de forma arrogante y altanera el príncipe de los saiyajin.

-"No… esto es una jodida Broma"- exclamó el general Glave sin creer que su ejército fue aniquilado por ese hombre, en la cual, atacó al príncipe de los saiyajin que éste esquivó cada estocada como si nada dejando frustrado a ese hombre.

-"Tch, eres un insecto bueno para nada"- se burló el príncipe de los saiyajin que el general Glave no aguantó las burlas y exclamó.

-"Eres un don nadie presumido de mierda"- gran error, Vegeta desapareció y le dio un leve golpe en el estómago del calvo que éste vomitó sangre y esa parte de la armadura quebrada que cayó de rodilla abrazando la zona en donde fue golpeado con gran dolor.

-"Mira quien lo dice"- dijo Vegeta mirando con desprecio a ese malnacido intento de hombre, Claudia miró en shock y sorpresa, pero el general a pesar de su herida, solo sonrió con dolor.

-"¿Por qué sonríes?, pedazo de basura"- preguntó Vegeta serio y con desprecio a ese humano.

-"E…. Es…. Estás… perdido"- decía entrecortado el general riéndose como un loco.

-"¿perdido?"- preguntó Vegeta que la hermosa pelicastaña quería saber a qué se refería eso su ex suegro.

-"Volt, tiene… un gran… ejército… serás… hombre… muerto"- fue lo que dijo el calvo con una risa apenas dándose mientras le seguía saliendo sangre por la boca.

-"¿Volt?"- dijo Vegeta que de repente, interceptó la espada que le mandó su rival/amigo que el general lo reconoció esa espada rota.

-"Volt ha caído junto a su ejército de Kuroinu"- reveló el príncipe que el general quedó con los ojos muy abierto de incredulidad.

-"No… esto no… ¿Quién eres?"- dijo en shock y aterrado, no quería creerlo el general Glave, pero Vegeta Ha roto la espada de Volt en mil pedazos con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Yo soy el príncipe de la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo, los saiyajin, EL GRAN VEGETA"- exclamó el príncipe transformándose en super saiyajin fase uno para demostrar a ese insecto quien manda, tomó la cabeza de una aterrado General Glave porque pensó que le llegó el castigo divino a Volt y a todos sus cómplices, entonces el saiyajin orgulloso lanzó a los cielos a ese despreciable intento de hombre, Vegeta puso sus manos en la posición de su cabeza y exclamó…

-"GARLICK HO"- una ráfaga de Ki morada se dirigió en dirección a Glave que murió desintegrado al instante sin rastro de él, Claudia quedó en shock lo acontecido para luego volver a la realidad y mirar al príncipe saiyajin con el cabello rubio.

-"¿De dónde viniste?"- preguntó la hermosa peli castaña de cuerpo voluptuosa que Vegeta no dijo nada y extendió su mano arriba para terminar con esto de una buena vez e irse de este lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, vemos a un Gokú destrozando a mercenarios que ellos corrían despavoridos al ver al puercoespín masacrándolo para ver que carga a un tipo vendado del cuello que lo dio vuelta con un movimiento matándolo al instante dejando con la moral baja de los mercenario traidores de Kuroinu mientras que una cierta chica cabello negro con un traje sintoísta, ojos naranjos, buen cuerpo, no tanto como Alicia o la diosa Elfa, pero tiene lo suyo, la parte de abajo solo de interior de mujer color blanco y pantis blanco de miko, la chica se llama Kaguya y es la princesa sintoísta del lugar mientras que sus soldados están detrás de ella mirando con esperanza a su salvador.

-"Es suficiente, ahora los mercenarios ya no las molestarán"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa sacando una cálida sonrisa a Kaguya , la doncella del lejano oriente.

-"Gracias, señor…"- no pudo terminar de completar sus palabras la pelinegra porque fue interrumpido por el saiyajin…

-"Gokú, un gusto"- se presentó el saiyajin con una sonrisa que ardió el corazón de la doncella sintoísta.

-"Un gusto, soy Kaguya"- sonrió de forma cálida la mujer que el saiyajin solo dijo…

-"Bueno, iré a rescatar a la diosa Elfa"- Gokú puso sus dos dedos en la frente pero…

-"Espera, quiero ir contigo"- dijo la hermosa doncella que Gokú la miró…

-"¿eh?, pero no deberías estar…."- no terminó de completar sus palabras Gokú porque fue interrumpido por la hermosa pelinegra de los ojos naranjos.

-"No te preocupes, exterminaste a los mercenarios, mis soldados se encargarán de levantar la ciudad"- dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa que Gokú solo suspiró y dijo...

-"Está bien"- entonces Gokú buscó el ki de la diosa que es la más pura de los elfos y se fue junto a Kaguya que las chicas presentes quedaron sorprendidas por eso.

EN UNA IGLESIA….

-"La diosa va a ser profanadas al igual que sus sacerdotisas… jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"- dijo uno de los líderes de la facción Kuroinu ya que Volt no llegó, en la cual, no esperaron más y decidieron acercarse a la iglesia para violar a la elfa de cabello largo rubia con una corona de laureles, ojos verdes, piel clara con el cuerpo más voluptuoso de las demás princesas guerreras, ella solo cubría sus grandes encantos y una tela negra cubría sus partes íntimas de abajo, cabe decir que es muy hermosa esa mujer.

-"No, por favor paren, se lo suplico"- decía llorando la hermosa diosa al ver a sus sacerdotisas en la misma situación desnuda con lágrimas en los ojos esperando su cruel destino…

-"Jajajajajaja, las putas clamando a su diosa que no tiene poderes…"- decía el líder de ese grupo que cuando iba a dar la orden…

Un rayo de ki traspasó el corazón del líder dejando en shock a los demás mercenarios al ver muerto a su líder momentáneo, pero no lograron ver nada ya que murieron de la forma más cruel por el saiyajin son Gokú, una vez que pasó eso, el saiyajin se acercó a la diosa con Kaguya y dijo.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó preocupado Gokú a la Elfa que ella miró a su salvador y se abalanzó llorando en el pectoral del saiyajin...

-"Gracias, gracias, oh, gracias"- decía la hermosa elfa de piel blanca que Gokú solo le acarició la cabeza de la mujer como si fuera un cachorrito.

-"Ya… shhhh, ya pasó"- dijo el saiyajin calmando a la hermosa diosa elfa fundadora de esa orden de los sietes escudos, pasó un rato y Gokú sintió la comunicación por telepatía de Vegeta diciendo.

" _Debemos terminar con esto Kakarotto"_ fueron las palabras de su rival que el saiyajin asintió.

-"Lo sé, terminemos ahora con esta farsa"- fueron las palabras de Gokú que soltó un poco a la diosa que ella sintió el frio al dejar ese cálido abrazo de su salvador…

-"Terminaremos con esto de una buena vez, haaaa"- se transformó en super saiyajin dejando con los ojos abiertos a Celestine y Kaguya al ver a su salvador en ese estado, algo meramente divino para ellas, el saiyajin al igual que Vegeta, extendieron su mano hacia arriba, Vegeta está en el reino de Claudia y Gokú el de Celestine, ambos detectaron el ki del ejército de Kuroinu y su escondite, entonces decidieron hacer el papel de verdugos ante tal genocidios de mercenarios, ogros, duendes, cerdos humanoides y traidores, tomando prestado lo que hizo Majim Buu con la humanidad.

-"EL EJÉRCITO MERCENARIO DE KUROINU SERÁN CASTIGADO CON LA MUERTE, HAAAAA"- a Gokú y Vegeta lanzaron varias bolas de ki en dirección a cada uno de los mercenarios, matándolos al instantes por todo el continente de Eostia que de pasada destruyeron la sede de un solo golpe hasta que no quedó nada de ellos de la faz de la Tierra.

-"Esto se terminó"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Gokú y Vegeta que las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Claudia solo miró a su héroe y salvador con otros ojos al igual que Celestine y Kaguya, ellos fueron de gran ayuda que, si no fuera por ellos, sufrirían un destino peor que la muerte a manos de Volt y esos miserables mercenarios.

-"Ahora que terminó esto, debemos hacer las paces con los elfos oscuros, ¿no?"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano en la hermosa diosa y la doncella del oriente que ellas solo asintieron felices y tomaron la mano de su héroe y salvador para luego irse a la frontera con los elfos oscuros, dicho lugar que más adelante se llamaría en cráter de los caídos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO MINISHOT…

NDA: LA OTRA SEMANA TERMINO CON ESTE FICS ABARCANDO LA PARTE del origen de los xenos, el troleo de Chronoa, el banquete, como también la escena de asegurar generaciones…. Bueno ya lo verán… porque la olga y claudia son las más buenas para mí…


	3. Chapter 3

NDA: He vuelto, chicos y el tercer capítulo de este fics que sería el final. Si alcanzo a hacer lo rikolino, bien ahí o sino hacer el lemon rikolino en el siguiente de uno de los dos pendejetes.

Así que empiezo.

Capítulo 3: "Conociendo a los salvadores y la paz entre reinos"

-"Gokú, ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaremos?"- preguntó de forma tranquila Kaguya al saiyajin en el lugar de la reunión, cerca del gran Cráter de los caídos.

-"Será en un rato… ah ya llegó Vegeta, pero…"- no pudo evitar de quedar perplejo al ver a su rival cargando a una cierta princesa guerrera de cabellera castaña y con una vestimenta muy reveladora de forma no tan romántica por así decirlo, al estilo de shrek cargando a Fiona después del rescate, cuando tocó suelo el príncipe de los saiyajin, la puso en el suelo de forma "delicada" por así decirlo causando un enojo en la princesa Claudia.

-"Oye, deberías ser más suave conmigo"- decía la peli castaña molesta poniéndose de pie increpando al saiyajin de clase alta mientras que a Celestine sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras que Kaguya solo miraba tranquila la escena de su compañera de armas.

-"Tch, que molesta eres mujer…. Kakarotto, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para terminar esto?"- preguntó molesto y hastiado Vegeta porque la princesa guerrera de armadura vulgar la molestó por todo el camino con palabras de "deberías comportarte como tal", "no deberías cargarme así", "Es mi traje de pelea" y entre otras palabras por todo el camino.

-"Vegeta, aguanta un poquito, ya van a hacer las paces"- dijo un Gokú despreocupado tratando de calmar a su rival y amigo de toda la vida que vegeta solo se cruzó sus brazos mirando a otro lado ignorando las quejas de Claudia, ex de clan Levantine, en el caso de Celestine y Kaguya cuando escucharon a Vegeta decirle Kakarotto a Gokú, le dio la curiosidad del por qué lo llamó así y no por su nombre cuando su salvador se presentó, la elfa rubia iba a decir algo pero no pudo decir nada porque llegaron las demás princesas como Alicia, su hermana Prim, Maia, Luu Luu como también la Reina Elfa Oscura Olga Discordia y su fiel acompañante, Cloe, la diosa Elfa se puso algo incómoda por la presencia de la infartante morena elfa, pero Gokú decidió hablar para tratar el asunto de la paz entre reinos.

-"Ahora que estamos todos aquí, deberían aclarar todo por el tema de la paz entre ustedes"- dijo el saiyajin de clase baja con seriedad en que la Diosa elfa llamada Celestine sacó la voz y dijo:

-"Entiendo, pero los elfos oscuros fueron los que iniciaron la guerra durante siglos, nosotros solo nos defendíamos por la energía oscura que irradiaban ellos"- lo dijo de forma tranquila y suave como también con seriedad, Olga solo suspiró y sabía muy bien que las reinas que la antecedieron, empezaron la guerra entre ellos como también contra los orcos y los traidores a su reino que fueron en su mayoría hombres.

-"Lo sé, pero quería parar esta guerra, sabía de antemano la traición de Vault, por eso quería una tregua por el momento, pero él ya había atacado"- dijo la reina elfa oscura en su defensa a las acusaciones de la diosa Elfa, la rubia lo pensó un poco y miró a los salvadores de este continente, entonces dijo estas palabras.

-"Pensé que Vault ganaría esta guerra al vernos debilitados y aprovechó esa alianza que hizo con los ogros y algunos mercenarios, pero me siento muy agradecida por ustedes dos"- una vez que dijo estas palabras, se inclinó a los dos patrulleros del tiempo, Gokú solo se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado y Vegeta solo está de brazos cruzados.

-"Bueno, ¿van a hacer las paces o no?"- preguntó Vegeta de forma directa y típica de él a la diosa elfo, la reina y las princesas guerreras que ellas solo quedaron mirando al príncipe saiyajin algo perpleja y molesta por la falta de respeto del mencionado, Claudia iba a decir algo pero la diosa se les adelantó y dijo.

-"Está bien, solo queríamos aclarar lo de la guerra, entonces haré las paces con la reina Olga Discordia junto a las sietes princesas guerreras"- Celestine dijo para acercarse a Olga y con sello en su mano de su nación al igual que las demás hicieron el juramento del cese de guerras con los elfos Oscuros y prometer luchar contra todo mal que amenace dicha paz, Olga hizo lo mismo, ella es una mujer de palabra y lo primero que quería ella es tener paz con sus ya ex enemigos, hizo la firme promesa en la cual, su reino no hará la guerra con el reino de la Diosa Elfo como los siete reinos de Eostia para siempre y así lo hizo con un sello.

Gokú y Vegeta quedaron satisfecho por la paz que hicieron las chicas ante la reina Elfo oscuro, eso quiere decir que cumplieron su misión dada por Chronoa.

-"Ya hicieron las paces, es hora de irnos, ¿verdad Vegeta?"- dijo un sonriente Gokú, Vegeta solo bufó ya quiere irse de este insignificante mundo porque quiere entrenar solo para después pelear contra su rival, cuando Gokú iba a sacar el pergamino….

-"Gokú-sama, espere, ¿no me dijo usted que nos contaría de dónde vienes?"- preguntó Cloe al saiyajin, la reina y las demás quedaron expectante porque querían saber también como también se habían sentido triste que sus salvadores se iban a ir sin darle algo, al menos un recuerdo de parte de ellas.

NDA: no eso no….

-"Ah cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo…"- iba a decir algo más Gokú pero de repente, al saiyajin le rugió su estómago dejando alertadas a las chicas.

-"Después de todo esto, me está dando hambre"- ahora continuó Gokú resacándose la nuca dejando algo enojado a Vegeta.

-"Kakarotto ya vámonos"- Vegeta sostuvo el pergamino pero no pasó nada.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó Gokú perplejo viendo que aquel pergamino del tiempo no ha funcionado.

-"Debería funcionar…"- decía con la misma cara perpleja el príncipe saiyajin dejando muy extrañada a las chicas presentes, pero Vegeta abrió el pergamino y salió un mensaje que decía lo siguiente….

"Gokú y Vegeta deben esperar un tiempo porque yo lo digo… Chronoa"

Cuando ambos saiyajin terminaron de leer ese pequeño mensaje, ambos se quedaron en silencio solo pensando en cómo devolverle la bromita a la kaioshin del tiempo, mientras tanto estaban maquinando en cómo devolverle aquella pesada broma, a Celestine se le ocurrió la brillante idea de calmar a esos saiyajin que está recaliente, imagínate que la Kaioshin los dejó varados en esta dimensión con chicas de trajes muy revelador.

-"Gokú y ¿Vegeta?, si lo desean, podemos celebrar con una banquete con nosotras como agradecimiento"- fueron las palabras de la Rubia Diosa Elfa de cuerpo muy voluptuoso y vestido al estilo griego muy pero muy fino por así decirlo.

Digamos que el estómago de ambos se hizo notar cuando mencionaron la palabra banquete.

-"Creo que deberíamos aceptar mientras busquemos la forma de irnos o esperar a que la kaio active el pergamino"- le dijo el saiyajin Gokú al príncipe saiyajin vegeta, éste solo se volteó algo sonrojado por el sonido de su estómago para decir.

-"Tch, no tengo otra opción que aceptar, sabandija"- fue la respuesta de éste que las chicas quedaron felices, especialmente Claudia, a pesar de no llevarse una buena impresión en Vegeta, está intrigada de conocer el origen de él y cómo hicieron ese poder de sus manos cuando con Magia no podían ganarles a los mercenarios de la facción Kuoinu que encontraron un método para contrarrestar su magia, pero lo dejó de lado ahora que los reinos fueron salvados.

El caso de Olga y Cloe, están al menos felices que su salvador se va a quedar un tiempo y así poder conocer su origen junto a si rival que tanto comentaba, o sea, sabía algo, pero no su historia, solo sabían que ellos dos usan el ki como energía vital para pelear como su estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ya sabrán la historia de Gokú y cómo se volvió tan fuerte.

El caso de Alicia arcturus quería saber todo acerca del hombre que salvó a las monjas y su reino como también el caso de Maia, ese hombre causó la intriga y curiosidad de ella como Alicia y Claudia, como también la monja llamada Angélica que es la compañía de Alicia en reemplazo del fallecido primer ministro, Vegeta les causó más curiosidad en ellas que Gokú, claro el príncipe los salvó y es más reservado como serio.

Kaguya solo miraba al Gokú por haberla salvado a ella y sus guerreras de un destino peor que la muerte, eso lo agradece.

Celestine solo mira con una sonrisa tranquila y llena de calidez como sinceridad por haberla salvado de las garras de Vault como sus secuaces que, vale decir fueron destruido de la faz de la Tierra.

Prim está feliz que la guerra haya terminado y Luu Luu, la loli solo está sonriendo de forma gatuna a sus salvadores como sus Oni-chan o quizás más que eso más adelante, pero más interesada en el príncipe saiyajin que Gokú.

Digamos que, en el banquete de celebración, la gran comida fue preparada de cortesía de la Diosa Elfo en ayuda de Cloe como Claudia y las fieles acompañantes de la diosa, el banquete se hizo en la ciudad custodiada por la misma Diosa Elfa, pero lo que se vino después las dejó con la quijada hasta el suelo a todas las princesas guerreras, diosa Elfa y las elfas oscuras como monjas.

Gokú y Vegeta están literalmente masacra… digo comiendo el banquete como si no hubiera un mañana, platos apilándose cada cierto tiempo.

-"Esa forma de masacrar la comida hace que la masacre a los mercenarios sea un juego de niño en comparación a eso"- fue el comentario de Maia mirando con los ojos abiertos, las demás mujeres solo asintieron y así pasó el rato entre los salvadores de Eostia como las chicas.

-"Wow, qué rica la comida"- dijo un Gokú sobándose la panza con una sonrisa feliz al igual que Vegeta, no decía nada pero se sobaba la panza.

-"Eso… fue… único…"- decía Cloe mirando las pilas de platos que comieron esos dos, lo que comieron ellos equivalía a un pelotón de treinta hombres para alimentarlos por un solo día.

-"Me alegra que les haya gustado el banquete, pero ahora queremos saber quiénes son ustedes"-

Entonces Gokú se puso serio y conto la historia del origen de los saiyajin y la forma en que estaba dividido las clases de los saiyajin de acuerdo al nivel de poder, después Vegeta dijo que el planeta en donde vivían fue destruido por el malvado emperador de frío llamado Freezer dejando con los ojos muy abiertos a las chicas, pensaron que Vault era malo, pero si lo de Freezer es cierto, él sería una hormiga en comparación a un dinosaurio en hechos, pero eso no se quedó así, cada uno relató cómo fue su vida, Gokú yendo a la tierra gracias a su padre y madre, Vegeta a conquistar un planeta destruyendo toda clase de vida para el señor Freezer y venderlo al mejor postor dejando peor a las chicas por la clase de despiadado que son los saiyajin y peor en el caso de Freezer.

Luego siguieron las infancias de los dos hasta la pelea contra Radizt en la que Gokú se sacrificó muriendo junto a su hermano, pero después tuvieron un encuentro un año después de dicho acontecimiento, el relato de Gokú en el otro mundo como también, la pelea en la Tierra de esos, la pelea fue épica, a muerte y las cosa que terminó inconclusa por así decirlo, después por caminos distinto llegaron a Namek por las esferas del Dragon, pasó todo como lo contaron ellos en Namek, la pelea con Freezer y la muerte de Vegeta a manos de éste último, fue muy despiadado con él dejando con la boca abierta en las chicas y sin habla, agradecieron a la diosa por no tener un Freezer en su mundo aunque las matarían, sería mejor eso que a ser violadas hasta morir.

Continuaron el relato de Gokú vs Freezer, el super saiyajin de la leyenda, para luego pasar a lo de Trunk del futuro, después de ahí pasó algo curioso, la historia como la conocemos nosotros, fue muy diferente por así decirlo, Gokú no murió ni por la enfermedad ni por el sacrificio al igual que Vegeta, ambos entrenaron duro para derrotar a los androides y a Cell como también Gohan cambió que en vez de ser hijo de mami, entrenó al igual que su padre superándolo momentáneamente, pasó la saga de Buu, prácticamente lo venció Gohan en su estado místico, pero con Gokú y Vegeta o uno de los dos, podrían haberlos vencidos, desde ahí empezó la aventura de los dos como patrullero del tiempo entrenados por Chronoa junto a Trunk del futuro como un Goten ya adulto entrenando para superar sus límites para futuras amenanzas, Gokú alcanzó el SSJ4 al igual que Vegeta, como ambos no fueron desafiados por Bill, no alcanzaron el estado divino, la pelea contra demigra y todos los makaio-shin, fue una pelea sin cuartel entre espacio temporales y brechas entre dimensiones, también fueron villanos como Ozotto, Mira y Towa, como otros colaboradores de la causa de los makio-shin, la misión de volver las líneas temporales a la normalidad como algunas dimensiones hasta la pelea más difícil, Kanba en el planeta prisión, pero lograron ganar la pelea hasta que llegaron a Kuroinu.

Las pobres chicas quedaron muy en shock por lo poderoso que llegaron a ser esos dos, villanos que casi destruyeron dimensiones y espacios temporales hasta la edad de ellos, tienen una juventud eterna, sus esposas muertas por el bien de la trama y el troleo de Chronoa para estar con Bardock otra vez, esa kaio se lo quiere violar al igual que ciertas chicas que más adelante se va a dar.

-"Wow… eso fue… wow"- dijo una Olga con los ojos muy abiertos, ella y Cloe les creyeron de una por la hazaña contra kuroinu.

Las demás menos la diosa, dudaron un poco, pero terminaron creyéndole por la hazaña contra esos mercenarios, celestine les creyó de una, son sus salvadores y merecen esa credibilidad.

-"Gokú, Vegeta ahora que nos contaron todos, ¿Qué harán?"- preguntó una curiosa Prim , las demás están atento a la respuesta de sus salvadores.

-"Mmmmmmm, creo que esperaremos mientras tantos"- fue la respuesta de Gokú a la peli rosa que ella solo asintió ante eso, pero.

-"Pueden quedarse acá mientras nos ayuden a levantar el reino"- decía una diosa Elfo con una sonrisa angelical.

-"Podemos hacer eso, ¿verdad Vegeta?"- preguntó Gokú a su rival que éste solo está murmurando quejas acerca de una Chronoa maldita y esas cosas, pero cedió ante la mirada seria de Claudia y Alicia que le hacían recordar a Bulma.

-"Gokú puede ir a nuestro reino a ayudarnos a reparar los daños que nos hicieron los mercenarios"- dijo una Olga tomando al saiyajin en su brazo derecho pegando sus encantos, éste ni se inmutó ante tal tacto.

NDA: Estilo de muchos, ¿no?

-"Podría empezar ahí, ¿y tú Vegeta?"- preguntó el saiyajin de clase baja al príncipe.

-"La de la mujer rubia primero, causé algo de daño cuando maté a esas sabandijas"- responde el príncipe saiyajin volteando hacia el otro, a decir verdad, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por una de las princesas que salvó al igual que Maia, Claudia como a la monja que está al cuidado de Alicia arcturus, en el caso de Prim le pareció muy linda la sonrisa del saiyajin Son Gokú pero Luu Luu los vio cómo su oni chan.

-"Espera, yo decidiré donde puede ir Gokú"- dijo la diosa Celestine a las elfas oscuras, la razón, cuidar esa "pureza" del mencionado en la cual, conoce muy bien a esas dos elfas oscuras o a las mujeres de esa raza, se le conoce en hacer un pacto eterno con sus amantes mientras hacen ese acto digamos que para unos cultos "se hace en el matrimonio, o sea, dentro de esos lazos" hecho por bendición de la diosa o en la próxima luna llena en el caso de los elfos oscuros, pero en realidad, está un poco celosa y algo protectora del hombre que la salvó, son sentimientos y pensamientos que los mortales sienten y es primera vez en años sintiendo eso.

-"No te preocupes, Celestine-sama, solo queremos hacerles saber a nuestro reino el hombre que nos salvó de esos traidores"- decía Cloe en señal de respeto a la diosa Elfa, la rubia diosa miró a las elfas oscuras como la reina Olga y su asistente Cloe, en la cual, vio sinceridad, pero algo que la inquieta mucho, pero la dejó pasar porque eso lo hacen los mortales y los traidores mercenarios que lo iban a hacer a la fuerza, pero no pasó, eso es lo bueno que deja en paz a Celestine.

-"Está bien, te daré una semana para después ayudar en otros reinos, lo mismo para el señor Vegeta, ¿alguna objeción?"- dijo la diosa elfa en que las chicas no dijeron nada.

-"Entonces está hecho, reina Olga Discordia haga lo que deba hacer en su reino"- fueron las palabras de la rubia diosa elfa muy voluptuosa y así terminó el tratado de paz, Gokú yendo al reino de los elfos oscuros junto a la reina Olga y su asistente Cloe como en el caso de Vegeta con Alicia y la monja Angélica mientras que Prim solo sonreía con calidez al ver a Gokú marcharse y esperar con ansias la llegada de él para al menos ser ella estar con él en la semana siguiente.

EN EL REINO DE LOS ELFOS…

-"Vaya, así que tenemos que arreglar eso, ¿no?"- dijo un Gokú algo perplejo al ver algunas grietas que causó él como agujeros en el palacio de la reina Olga.

-"Así es Gokú, pero mi pueblo, nosotras y tú levantaremos esto, pero primero, recogeremos los cadáveres para quemarlos en el caso de los mercenarios y hacer un funeral de honor a los caídos que defendieron mi reino de estos… de Vault"- decía con veneno la reina aferrando a su báculo al recordar lo que iba a pasar si no hubiese llegado su salvador, su príncipe de brillante armadura, pero su salvador fue más que eso y…

Gokú le tocó el hombro de la reina para que ella voltee para ver la sonrisa más sincera del saiyajin Gokú.

-"Lo bueno que están a salvo, Cloe está feliz y tu pueblo también, con eso quedo satisfecho"- dijo el saiyajin consolando a la reina, la hermosa mencionada de ojos color dotrado y cabellera negra miró a Gokú ya con otros ojos al igual que Cloe, ellas vieron que, aparte de ser poderoso, guapo, puro y muy honorable, eso a la rubia de ojos rojos llamado Cloe abrazó la espalda del saiyajin llorando de felicidad porque sabe lo que pasaría si no hubiesen intervenido ellos dos pero…

-"Ya, hay trabajo que hacer, así que empezaremos con lo dicho, Olga"- dijo Gokú animando el ambiente para salir a recolectar los cadáveres de los mercenarios, Ogros y limpiar el lugar, Cloe solo se secó sus mejillas de lágrimas para sonreír y seguir al saiyajin, la reina solo miró a él, su corazón está latiendo muy rápido y sintió lo que más deseaba en su vida, afecto, amor y a este paso, entregaría lo más preciado de ella al saiyajin y eso lo va a hacer en cinco días, porque dentro de esos días, hay la luna llena y con eso, el acto, pueden hacerlo un máximo de tres, o sea dos elfos femeninos y un macho por la poca cantidad de hombres en la zona, pero al ver las pérdidas considerable de hombres y mujeres de esa raza, las cosas quedaron que cada 1 hombre, hay tres mujeres en el reino de los elfos a causa de la invasión de la facción Kuroinu siendo neutralizado por los patrulleros del tiempo.

Las cosas con Gokú y las elfas están de lo más tranquilo, el reino de los elfos oscuros reconoció al salvador de su reina y las celebraciones que se dieron en el lugar, la reina anunció un día antes, algo a su pueblo que cambiará la vida de Gokú de golpe.

-"Mañana es un día en que nosotros nos preparamos por un año para buscar a un compañero para pasar la eternidad en un pacto de amor siendo testigo la luna llena, espero que ustedes encuentren a sus compañeros para un día memorable en que esta semana fue la de salvación de un destino peor que la muerte, haremos que este reino sea próspero y en paz con los humanos y la diosa elfa porque así se tenía que hacer durante mucho tiempo"- terminó de discursar la reina que su pueblo solo dio un cántico de victoria para luego hacer los preparativos para ese día de luna llena…

Llegó esa noche de luna llena, Gokú se puso a meditar en el lago de aguas clara y un bosque muy bonito en el reino de los elfos oscuros.

Advertencia de Lemon…

Olga se está acercando poco a poco con su fiel asistente, Cloe en el lugar en donde está Gokú, tanto ella como la rubia elfa de ojos rojos solo están vestido con su capa cubriendo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en donde está su salvador, su amado salvador.

-"Gokú"- fueron las palabras de la reina elfo Olga Discordia a lo que Gokú abrió sus ojos para voltear al origen de la voz.

-"¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?"- pregunta el saiyajin de la clase baja a las dos elfas oscuras presentes que Cloe solo se abalanzó para darle un apasionado beso al mencionado salvador, Gokú perplejo, pero las hormonas saiyajin le dejaron una mala pasada y se dejó llevar.

NDA: Es Gokú Xeno, debería dejarse llevar por la pasión, ¿no?

Después de un minuto, el beso cesó por falta de aire, pero un pequeño hilillo de saliva salió en la boca de los dos.

-"Quiero ser tu amante eterno, Goku-sama"- dijo Cloe con una mirada enferma de amor, su capa la sacó y la susodicha está desnuda tal como vino al mundo.

-"¿por qué yo?"- fue la pregunta perpleja de Gokú aunque le gustó ese beso que compartió con la rubia elfa oscura, entonces Olga solo se acercó de forma lenta pero firme, ella tiró su capa y su cuerpo voluptuoso desnudo frente a un saiyajin con los ojos muy abiertos al ver que la reina le dio un beso de forma muy ardiente al estilo francés mientras Cloe solo sonreía porque su reina está dispuesta a entregarse al hombre que lo salvó de un destino peor que la muerte.

-"Porque eres el indicado, mi salvador"- fue la respuesta de Olga con una sonrisa amorosa para cambiar a una de pervertida que se agachó junto a Cloe para de un dos por tres, le sacaran el pantalón del dogi, entonces las chicas quedaron con una cara más depredadora por tener al mini kokú en su vista, cuando Gokú estaba a punto de salir del lugar, las elfas oscuras empezaron a estimular el mini kokú con sus manos hasta después de unos minutos, la voluntad del saiyajin cedió y el amiguito abajo se puso duro y parado al estilo militar que las elfas solo sonrieron.

-"Lo que Vault nunca disfrutaría es a una elfa no correspondiendo su capricho"- dijo la reina elfa para luego meter su boca en el mini kokú para hacerle un oral mientras Cloe le está lamiendo las bolas del saiyajin por un rato haciendo gemir a Gokú que sus malditas hormonas lo traicionaron, peor aún en luna llena, donde los rayos lunares lo estimulan a seguir entrenando o hacer eso, pero esto último lo evitaba entrenando duro por su cuenta porque había muchas chicas hermosas que son humanas u saiyajin en Toki City.

Después de que hicieron el oral, las elfas empezaron a lamer con sus lenguas el amiguito ahí abajo que tiene el saiyajin haciéndolo gemir a éste último, las chicas estaban felices porque su primer objetivo se cumplió, pero había un problema, no se vino después de cinco minutos aplicándole el blow job a full, pero ellas se miraron y ambas asintieron para ponerse de pie y arrojar a su amado salvador al suelo, Cloe encima de la cara de Gokú para decir.

-"Quiero ver trabajar esa lengua de mi salvador"- y con esas palabras dichas, se sentó y Goku como buen alumno del maestro Roshi, recordó esa clase acerca de lamer clítoris de chicas y así lo hizo, a Cloe se les abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa y no evitó escapar un grito para luego gemir.

-"Ahhhhh… Goku-samaaaaa"-

La rubia elfa oscura gemía, gemía de placer por Gokú lamiendo la vagina rosada de la elfa oscura rubia que gemía con mucho placer y con la lengua afuera porque se le dificultó respirar por el aumento de placer, pero su reina no se quería quedar atrás, tomó el amiguito de Gokú para ponérselo poco a poco en su condición de mujer que empezó a gritar de dolor por ser virgen y algo de sangre en las paredes vaginales de la reina, Olga vio que todavía no ha entrado del todo y decidió seguir hasta que después de tantos gritos de dolor placentero, logró entrar completamente el nepe de su salvador en la condición de mujer de ella.

-"Ahhh… por… por… fin… dejé de ser… virgen…"- decía la reina de forma entrecortada y feliz porque su amor al fin fue consumado y una marca rosada en su vientre indicando el pacto eterno entre ella y Gokú haciéndola feliz por eso.

Olga estuvo un rato así hasta que se empezó a moverse de a poco disfrutando hacer el amor con Gokú.

-"Oh… cariño… se siente… muy bien"- decía una reina elfa oscura feliz teniendo placer al ser penetrada por su salvador para después aumentar el ritmo y sus caderas se mueven sola en sincronización con la cintura de su amado.

-"Oh mi Gokú/Gokú-sama"- exclamaron entre gemido ambas chicas haciendo el ritual de amor con el saiyajin y asi pasaron el rato haciendo ese hermoso acto hasta que Gokú se vino por primera después de media hora…

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- fue el grito de orgasmo de las dos elfas que los fluidos de Cloe salió en toda la boca de su amado y Olga recibiendo la esencia de su amado en su vientre asegurándose su embarazo porque fue mucho.

La reina elfa oscura se cayó en los brazos de Gokú con una mirada llena de amor para besarlo de forma tierna y dijo.

-"Gracias, amor"- con esas palabras ella se quedó dormida en los brazos de su amado, Cloe descansó un poco y vio que Gokú puso la capa a su reina para que descansara y una vez que hizo eso, miró a Cloe con una sonrisa algo depredadora que la elfa mencionada solo sonrió de forma muy pervertida.

-"Es mi turno, Gokú-sama"- y con esas palabras Cloe se lanzó a Gokú en posición de koala para besarse con más pasión y de una fue penetrada por su amado salvador, la cosa pasó algo parecido con Olga pero esta vez, fue con todas las posiciones del kamesutra que aprendió el saiyajin del maestro Roshi, la puso en la posición del perrito, la del misionero, el 69, como también todas las posiciones tanto de espalda como boca abajo.

Después de media hora de tanto placer y todas las posiciones posibles, Cloe exclamó.

-"Gokú… me vengo… quiero ser la madre de tus hijos….."- exclama la elfa oscura que Gokú le dio una última estocada y ella gritó como loca al sentir ese glorioso orgasmo, Cloe cayó en los brazos de Gokú y la marca del ritual hizo efecto.

-"Te amaré por toda la eternidad"- terminó de decir la rubia elfa oscura para quedarse dormida en los brazos de su amado, Gokú hizo lo mismo que hizo con la reina, las tomó a ambas y las puso en el palacio, en sus habitaciones para que durmieran con una sonrisa sin soltar a su amado, Gokú no tuvo más opción que dormir con sus dos elfas.

FIN DEL LEMON Y DEL CAPITULO 3..

NDA: Haré la cuarta más el epílogo así que tranqui, lo otro, actualizaré los otros fics como el de saint seiya, Ikkitousen, Freezing, el alterno y el salvador dimensional… así que eso….

Espero que les guste y nos revimos…


End file.
